Desicions
by Planet Unicorn
Summary: Zuko and Katara are married, but Katara starts to have second thoughts. Not only that, Azula is trying to kill them! Not Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

Decisions

_WARNING: Even though Zuko and Katara are married, this is not a Zutara. Hate to break it to you._

Chapter 1

Tears welled in Katara's eyes as she stared at Azula, who held a middle and index finger against a young child's neck.

"No, please." She whimpered. The full moon shone eerily on the former princess's slim face as Katara fell and knelt on the wet grass. Azula smirked, and dug her sharp fingernails deeper into the child's skin.

"Yue." Katara whispered under her breath as she slowly lifted her head to look at the moon. The dreadful day when she learned Bloodbending. When she promised to herself to never use it. They all seemed so long ago. Finally the Fire Lady stood up and held her arms firmly in front of her.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to do anything to kill little Ontla, would you?" Snakes seemed to crawl from between Azula's lips. She created a blue electrical current that wriggled on the tips of her fingers like worms. The child Ontla cried in pain as the lightning lightly struck her slim neck.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Katara shrieked as she shoved Azula against the wall behind her with her Bloodbending. Ontla was throne on the ground, and stammered to look up at her mother. She's never seen her like this. Tears fell from her eyes again.

Azula began to choke, sputtering spit everywhere. She lifted her hands and laid them against her neck, as if attempting to pull hands away from her throat. Katara held her in the wall of the outside of the Fire Nation Palace for another few minutes. Finally, Azula fell to the Earth, motionless. Rather than sniffing the sweat and taking in her triumph, Katara sprinted towards Ontla, picking her up and running inside.

She ran through hall after hall, ignoring each guard that asked, "Lady Katara?" and headed towards the bedroom.

"Zuko!" She finally yelled as she ran into the room. Zuko lay asleep, until he saw Katara run in.

"Katara! Ontla!" He yelled as she ran over to them. Katara ignored him.

"Zuko, Azula was out there! She had Ontla, and-and I." Katara burst into tears.

"It's ok." He cooed, and grabbed his broad swords.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled just as he ran out the door. He stopped, and turned to look at his wife. "I might have killed her."

It's short, I know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara and Zuko sat around the breakfast table eating stewed sea prunes, which was actually a popular food in the Fire Nation now that the war was over. It was silence, and was normal since it's uncomfortable talking with the guards surrounding you.

"I'm sorry." Zuko finally said, breaking the silence.

"No, no. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should of known something was wrong when you left last night."

"Azula said if I brought you, or told you, that she would kill Ontla."

"Katara." Zuko said immeidately, just as Ontla walked in. She was still half asleep, rubbing her eyes and wearing a bright reb robe over her pajamas.

"Good morning, sweetie." Katara smiled at her, and Ontla sat next to her, and began eating a bowl of stewed sea prunes. Her eyes were red and swelling, and she was obviously crying. Ontla's neck was red and lightly burnt, from Azula from the previous night.

Katara stood up and picked up a pot filled with water once she saw the burn on her neck. She swirled the glowing water onto her daughter's neck, but had no effect.

"Did it work?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head. Shaking, the 14-year-old girl laid her hand against the burn, rubbing it across it and pulled her hand away instantly with fear. Katara lay her hand against her back for comfort.

"When is Aang coming?" She asked Zuko. Zuko asked Aang the night before to come over and investigate where Azula could be now. Azula ended up to not be dead after all, but just pretending to be dead so she could run out without ease. Aang said he would be coming the day after.

Just then, a knock came from the door. Katara jumped up immediately and ran to the door, having Zuko and Ontla follow. The guard opened the door before Katara got there, revealing Aang, Toph, and Sokka standing in the doorway.

"Aang!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Aunt Toph, Uncle Sokka!" Ontla yelled as she ran towards Sokka and Toph, and wrapped her arms around them both. Sokka and Toph began dating recently, but have not yet married. They plan to, though. Toph joined the Earth Nation army after the war, and was recently promoted to EarthNation general. Sokka is in charge of the Water Tribel army in the South Pole, but is hardly ever there, so never goes on any missions or anything. Aang, Appa, and Momo have been traveling from Air Temple to Air Temple, meditating and finding the center of the cosmic universe.

"Avatar Aang." Zuko said in a greeting way as he approached the Avatar. Katara quickly let go of Aang and they all went into the family room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Ontla sat in the Fire Nation War Discussion Room.

"So what happened?" Aang asked.

"Azula left me a note on my bed, saying she had Ontla and was outside. I went into Ontla's room, and discovered she was gone. I knew it was a trap but went anyway. Then she tortured her in front of me before I could start to fight her off." Katara burst into tears, and Zuko let her cry in his shoulders. Aang looked away.

"Aang," Katara said, redirecting his attention to her. "I used Bloodbending on her."

"We should hunt for Azula." Sokka said.

"No, we want her to believe we think she's dead." Zuko argued.

"Yes, she will, but then we'll surprise attack."

"No, we should let her come to us." Aang said. "She obviously wants…one of us for something." He knew well she wanted either Katara or Ontla, but didn't want to scare either of them.

Katara sighed. "I need some fresh air." She jumped up and ran outside. All this yelling and talk of Azula made her nervous. No one followed her, but many went to the outside grounds.

She walked around the outside, to the same place where Azula attacked last night. The same burn mark on the wall seemed to leave a stain, and she rubbed her hand lightly against it.

"Hello." Azula's cold voice seemed to shatter ice.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sorry it's so short and boring!


End file.
